Meditation
Overview Meditation is an ultra rare effect card. When casted, it will give the Inspired status effect to the player for 5 turns. Currently, this is the only card in the game that inflicts the Inspired buff to a player. However, it costs 3 bits to use and ends your turn. With this status effect, the player will receive an extra bit alongside the one bit they gain every turn. Strategy Meditation is an very powerful card since it gives the user the inspired status for 5 turns, but ends their turn. Because it isn't quickplay, you should be wary of your surroundings when using this card. Meditation's closest counterpart, Shadow Trade, immediately damages you for 10% of your max health instead of for free. However, you gain 2 bits instantly instead of 2 bits over time. Shadow Trade guarantees you take damage which may be all it takes if an enemy decides to attack you. Meditation is an investment. You spend 3 bits and hope to get 2 extra bits in 5 turns. There is no real downside to using it, but you lose 3 bits right away. Meanwhile, Meditations closest counterpart, Shadow Trade deals 10% of your health right away but gives you 2 bits instantly. If you need bits right away, you can use Shadow Trade but you take damage, which might be all it takes to kill you. Meanwhile, using Meditation doesn’t deal any damage to you. Trivia *This card's rarity was changed from rare to ultra-rare after it was added. It was briefly possible for players who already had 3 copies in their deck to continue using all three, though this was quickly patched. *When the card was released, it was one of the few quickplay cards in the game. During the playing of the animation after using the card, it was impossible to play any other cards. Due to the shorter turn timer at the time, this had a significant impact on the strength of the card, and so was fixed in a later update. *The description of the card has changed since the 0.71.1 update. History * In the 0.60 update the cards rarity was changed to rare. At the time, the card gave 2 bits at the cost of a -40% debuff, but was quickplay as well. * In the 0.71 update, Meditation is no longer quickplay, no longer gives a debuff, and its bitgain was reduced from 2 to 1. * On December 10th, 2019, Meditation was changed to give the Inspired buff instead of an extra bit. This can be considered a buff, as the status effect gives the player 2 bits at the beginning of their turn for 2 turns, meaning they now get two extra bits over 2 turns instead of 1. The cards description still stayed at “Meditate to gain 1 bit.” * On December 18th, 2019, Meditation was further changed to cost 3 bits and inflict Inspired for 5 turns, instead of gaining Inspired for 2 turns at no cost. The description was finally changed to match the new updates. Category:Ultra Rare cards Category:Mystic Wisdom